


Running on Empty

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He longs to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Empty

He can’t wash her away. For the first time since joining the program, Daniel thinks he’s made a mistake. He’s never run from anything; he’s confronted loss, pain and rejection. But this is terrifying. He longs to run.

“Hey.” Jack. Looking like Jack, sounding like Jack. How is that possible? He went through this nightmare, too.  “Wanna eat?”

“Not really.”

“Wanna talk?”

Jesus.

 “Wanna friend?” Jack asks, and waits.

“Could we just ... sit, maybe?”

Jack eases down beside him on the infirmary bed, close and comforting.

And the need to run just vanishes, like a wisp of hated purple breath.


End file.
